


The Danger of Desire

by slashyrogue



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Charmont, Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flash Forward Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Hannibal, Omega Johann, Teacher Johann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: If you had asked Johann nine months prior whether or not he'd go through this again, loving and bedding someone above his station, he'd have laughed in your face.But here he was again with no one here to save him, and even more to lose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/gifts).



The hard clang of the metal pan woke him from a fitful sleep. 

"Eat up, omega slag!"

He rolled over, body aching more so than the night before and he knew he'd ache more after tonight. 

Prison cots were not designed for pregnant bodies. 

The food on the floor, gruel as always it was, called to him even as the sight made him ill. He ate with his hands, tears forming in his eyes at the impropriety of it all. 

If you had asked Johann nine months prior whether or not he'd go through this again, loving and bedding someone above his station, he'd have laughed in your face. 

But here he was again with no one here to save him, and even more to lose. 

He put his hand on the round of his belly, the feeling so foreign but not entirely unwelcome. 

Ella, they had decided to name her. 

Char had been quite insistent that it would be a girl. 

The memories were now the only thing that kept him sane, whispered promises, soft touches, and burning kisses that if Johann tried hard enough he could taste on his tongue. 

His execution loomed closer with each passing day, Ella the only reason he was allowed to live at all. Char had fought hard for his unborn child, he had been told by the guard, and would take care of her while marrying the cold prince his uncle had arranged for him despite the rumors of things he did to enemies. 

Johann remembered the one and only time they'd met, the knowing smirk in those crimson eyes. 

"You should take more care," the accented voice had cut through him like a knife, "Most omegas of this country have less sensitive noses than I. Though I have no care if the two of you wish to carouse in private after the wedding, but a child..."

That was when Johann first learned he was expecting. 

The prince had left in a rush not long after, barely giving a reason other than "a stubborn mongoose is going after the wrong snakes." 

After the omega prince left, it was a short lived bliss. There was no other way to describe it. 

Charmont's wonder at the child and his happiness had made it that much easier to drown in the flood that followed. 

They came together again and again, an influx of feeling that lasted several months until it was too late to pretend his tutoring was anything but. 

Charmont had promised to stand by him, to run away from duty for love, but just as before he was abandoned. 

The melancholy of a lost Omega was a stench he was getting used to, as were the guards. Though he did have the distinction of being their first. 

Ella kicked at his stomach and he winced, the tears wetting his eyes making it hard to see even through the dim. The guard was leaning against the wall as always. Francis was one of the nicer ones though he had not been here very long. Johann watched the beta leaning over a book seemingly caught up in writing as he usually was. 

"Your story must be long."

The deformities of his face were easier to look at now, they talked often enough that Johann was used to them. 

"It is not a story," he looked down, "I am journaling my day though I suppose if you call this my story," he met Johann's gaze again, "It's much longer than yours will be."

Johann scoffed, "Fair enough. I do believe that this..."

The sound of the gate opening surprised them both for the late hour. There were quick, practiced steps before the visitor appeared and Johann was struck by his face. 

The man could have been Charmont's doppelgänger they were so close in face. 

His walk and scarred cheek gave away the difference, though the voice coming out of his mouth was also quite different. 

"Hello, you look well."

Johann did not move, taking in the stranger as closely as he could. "As well as one can in circumstances such as these," he stood up and walked to the bars, "I do not believe we've been introduced."

The man stepped closer and reached through the bars, fingers touching Johann's. He breathed in and was comforted by the alpha’s scent. 

"I am you, but not you," he shook as he spoke, "And I wish to tell you that it may not get better but," he pressed something into Johann's fingers, "You will learn from this."

Johann shook as the man let go, looking down at the lock pick he'd been handed. He called out, "Who are you?"

The man stopped, his smile so much like Charmont's that Johann wanted to bare his neck. "Just a simple mongoose."

The guard seemed to almost know the stranger, their nod as he passed made Johann suspicious. 

"That man..."

"Is more dangerous than you will ever be, though he has powerful friends."

Johann put a hand on his belly. 

"Friends such as the Lecter heir?"

Francis looked up from his journal, his eyes glowing, "He needs no others."

Johann looked at the lock pick and then Francis again, "If I attempt to open the door, will you stop me?"

Francis scoffed, "If you do not, I will open it myself." 

Johann made an attempt, his hands shaking as he moved, but the angle was harder than it should be making things more difficult. 

There was another exasperated scoff from his guard, the stomping Beta came charging over and opening the door. 

"You are opening yourself up to trouble, explaining my escape will be difficult."

Francis walked away and confessed, "What makes you think this was not all planned?"

His escape was indeed that, Johann came to learn, though he could not help but feel abandoned knowing Charmont was not among the conspirators. 

The Mongoose took him away as Francis fought hard getting them to the waiting carriage, the fear and overwhelming worry made it difficult to even intercede. 

He learned the other alpha's name, Will, and was told that for the foreseeable future he'd be staying with him. 

Ella kicked harder, the pain making it difficult to hold back a cry, causing him to bend into himself. 

"Are you all right?" Will asked, leaning forward, "Hannibal is going to be meeting us at my home, he's a very competent doctor."

Johann looked up, the idea that another Omega cared more for him than his alpha a devastating loss.

He saw the way Will's expression changed, a deep frown as the alpha took his hand. 

"Charmont has not abandoned you."

Johann's hand came to his belly, staring out into the passing land. 

"Edgar will come for me."

"We are going to be on Lecter land soon. Once there he cannot touch you, but you will not be safe to enter here again."

The words were spoken with such a finality that Johann had to take a deep, calming breath in order to curb the upset. 

He closed his eyes and leaned back, the movement of the horses lulling him into a deep sleep he sorely needed. 

When he woke it was to a warmth he'd missed, the distinct scent of alpha making him whine clutching hard. "Love, I..."

The scent changed and he was taken aback by it, moving away and flustered by the pitying look from Will. "I apologize, you were upset and I thought my scent might help."

"Thank you, it appears to have." 

The carriage slowed before the awkward moment could be finished, the strange house in front of him much smaller than Johann had ever seen one be. 

"This is your home?"

"Yes," Will sighed, "Though I spent most time away from it, this is home."

The next few hours were mostly a blur, Johann letting himself be led and given lodge while the alpha seemed determined to make him feel comfortable. 

He bathed himself after Will's insistent dog was led out of the room and the alpha returned with sweet bread and fruit he could not bring himself to eat just yet. 

Ella seemed less interested in hurting him now, the calm washing over them both. 

The bed he'd been given smelled of Will and he almost wanted to insist that he didn't need one but the temptation was too much. He fell asleep for the next several hours and woke up ravenous, the food beside the bed gone just moments before a wave of his stomach bright it all back up again. 

He must not have heard the knock before Hannibal came inside, the Omega's noticeable distaste making him lift his head to snarl, "You do not have to watch." 

"You should be careful what you eat after so long without proper nutrition."

Johann felt another wave overcome him, retching into a chamber pot. 

He was surprised at the touch to his back, gentle rubbing suddenly making tears come to his eyes. 

"I am sorry I did not know of your plight sooner," the prince said, "Charmont and Edgar kept it from me."

Johann lifted his head and took offered water, "They'll want the child."

"As I am would be king of this realm, they have no rights here till Charmont and I wed."

Johann felt Ella kick in reply, taking the Prince's hand and standing up straight. He sat back on the bed and hoped Hannibal would leave, though the prince instead lifted his chin up to stare into Johann's eyes. 

"He is hurting just as you are," he let Johann's chin down, "That is the reason I knew of your limited time, he..."

Johann stood abruptly to pass him by, unable to break from the omega's grip that was much stronger than his own. 

"Let me go."

Hannibal's eyes narrowed. "I have been fighting my whole life from this one, as has he. He loves you, believe me that he is sickened to be allowing this."

Johann shook with anger, hand coming to his belly. "I bed a boy who I thought a man, it was my mistake. I will not have you try to justify my being jailed for love any different than the time before this one where I loved a queen."

Hannibal stepped back, genuine surprise on his face just as a knock interrupted them. 

Will looked between them, his gaze narrowed as he noticed the redness of Johann's cheeks. 

"All is well?"

"Mister Streunsee has not been looked over well enough yet but I do not see any immediate wrongs. Excuse me."

He left them, Will closing the door behind him. "You should not be hard on him," he whispered, "It was not his fault for being arranged to be married to Charmont."

Johann took a deep breath, the scent of Will a comfort even though it was not what he sorely needed. 

"Once the babe is born, we will be gone from your house and no longer burden you. Thank you for this."

Will sighed, "You can stay as long as you need."

Johann nodded, his stomach hurting from hunger though he did not wish to get sick again. 

"May I have some tea?"

Will smiled, "I will ask Hannibal if it is all right first, but I do not see why not."

He left and Johann started to pace, hand tight to his belly as he started to mumble. 

"We will find our way, Ella," he swallowed back tears, "We will find our way."

Will returned with an offer of warm milk, “doctor's orders" apparently and asked Johann to join him in the front parlor. The prince seemed to have left, though a scent of him lingered along with a bit of someone else. 

He saw a curled up ribboned paper lying on the table, picking it up and sniffing as they sat.

Johann teared up and was uncurling it as Will returned. "What is that?"

"It seems the doctor left something behind."

The note was written to the prince himself, the faint scent of Char making Johann ache to touch his alpha again. 

Hannibal, 

I can no longer lie to you for fear of retribution. You knew something was amiss at your visit despite Uncle's insistence that I merely missed my teacher.

We were found out months ago, those I thought safe guarding were merely pawns in Uncle's game. He did not expect this though he was not surprised. I had planned a future away for us both, ready to disappear where Edgar would not follow. 

But I did not realize the depth of Uncle's hatred for me and want to ruin my happiness. 

He had Johann taken in the night, a location I have no idea of, and is ready to kill him and our unborn child at the first notice of my not obeying his plan for my future. 

Though I could not fight for Johann's life after the babe is born. 

I am broken, Hannibal, entirely and utterly. I need your company and guidance at the first opportunity. 

Yours,   
Charmont 

Johann hadn't realized he was crying until Will handed him a handkerchief. 

"He did not know."

Will took the letter, handing him the milk that Johann eagerly drank. 

"I've only met him once as of late, but I have seen the decayed look to him. Alphas handle separation from their hearts even worse than omegas."

Johann set down the teacup, "Is your prince going to bring mine here?"

Will smiled, shaking his head, "I think you may birth the child soon and I know you'd prefer him nearby than not, but Hannibal is his own man. He surprises me in his ability to terrorize as well as care. He will do whatever he wishes."

Johann had to stop himself from taking the letter from Will, the scent a balm even so faintly. 

He breathed easier when Will seemed to realize what he needed, taking the letter and bringing it to his nose. "I was told differently," he whispered, "Ridiculed and offered a bit of light in the idea that Char wanted Ella but not me."

Will touched his back, "Alphas do not work that way. No matter what, we stand with the love in our hearts."

Johann looked at him, eyes wet as he saw an almost equal need in Will's own. He lowered the note, "Does he know?"

Will looked away, standing, "I am quite good at doing as I'm told, but I will never give up that weakness." 

Johann said nothing more and did not have to, the milk in his hand a good distraction. 

Will left after a time, promising to return and his pet came to keep Johann company. He remembered a conversation he'd once had shortly after meeting Charmont, a short memory of an old hound that his uncle sent away. 

Johann hadn't ever appreciated dogs much himself. The eager thing rubbed against his hand and he smiled. 

Perhaps he would get one for Ella when she was older. 

He stood when suddenly Ella's enthusiastic kick made the need to relieve himself very important, taking a few steps only to double over in pain. 

The rush of water at his heels made him moan, overwhelming fear at being alone for this overtaking him. 

He got to the couch before he could double over again, the pain suddenly so overwhelming that he screamed. 

The distress built and he barely had a chance to yell a second time before the door burst open. 

"Oh fuck," the curse made Johann laugh, "it's happening," barely registering that the words came from two voices. 

Hannibal bent down in front of him, "Mr. Streunsee, I think we will move to another location."

Johann tried to move but Hannibal lifted him quite easily, the stubborn part of him wanting to protest but instead clinging to the familiar scent. 

He barely had time to speak before he was carried towards the bedroom and a rush of activity began. 

The next several hours were a mess, Johann's joy mingled with pain at being alone despite Will's comforting presence by his side. 

The prince worked diligently and only narrowed his eyes once at Will taking Johann's hand and declaring, "You can do this, you're the strongest person in this room."

Ella's cry marked the end of his ordeal and Johann only lost consciousness when she was placed on him afterwards. 

"It appears Charmont was correct," Hannibal declared, "It's a girl."

She had her father's eyes. 

The thought followed him into waking, the soreness after giving birth making it difficult to move though he discovered he was not alone. 

"You did not have to stay."

Will handed Ella to him, being gentlemanly enough to look away as he fed her. "Someone had to, and Hannibal was being an ass."

Johann smiled, "Surely he had other more important things to do."

Will scoffed, "He was not being difficult for that, just being difficult."

Johann touched his daughter's face in the dark, the thin slice of moonlight making him ask, "Can you light the candle, please?"

Will did just that, leaning in to smile at him. "She looks like you."

He shook his head, "My hair color possibly, but she has her alpha's face."

Will reached out to touch her and he found himself unthreatened, the soft touch from the alpha more of a privilege than a challenge. 

"You know, Alpha," he started, moving her to the other side of his chest, "Omegas do not take well to the appreciation of other omegas in their presence. Especially from an alpha they consider theirs."

Will scoffed, "Don't be senseless. Hannibal's jealousy had nothing to do with considering me anything. Besides that, an Omega of his station..."

Johann looked at Ella, his eyes watering at the sight. 

"You cannot control with respect to whom you fall in love." 

Will sighed, "I do not wish to speak of this any longer, Johann. Excuse me."

He nodded once and settled back just as Will left the room again. 

The next several days went this way, one interrupted by Hannibal's visit before the Omega argued with Will loud enough for him to hear raised voices outside his room but not what they spoke of. 

Five days after Ella was born, everything changed.

Johann was by now able to move around well, occasionally wandering out with Ella to see the forest. They did not go far, but he enjoyed the scents and spoke to her old tutoring lessons by rote. 

It was a nice distraction. 

He was doing just that when Will came up on horseback after having gone to the castle for duties he'd been neglecting since Johann arrived. 

The look on his face said it all. 

"Charmont."

Will nodded, "He and Edgar are both at the castle, each grilling Hannibal as to your whereabouts though for different reasons." 

Johann took the baby inside and heard Will follow, setting her down to sleep in the basket Will had discreetly acquired for her to sleep in. He was so used to this room, this house, after less than a week. The comfort of it helped the sudden frantic feeling. 

"He may have..."

Johann turned. "You're sure you were not followed?," he shook his head, "I do not think it wise to underestimate either of them. I do wish to see Charmont though the idea that..."

There was a commotion from outside, Johann rushing to Ella's side just as the bedroom door opened.

Charmont was red faced, his eyes wide and glassy as he stood staring at the two of them. Johann could smell the anger from here, the idea of him being alone with a foreign alpha must have triggered Char's instincts. 

"Mine," the growled out word went straight through him and Will pulled out a dagger to stand in front of them. 

"Prince, you need to calm."

Char rushed at Will and Johann did the only natural thing he could, putting himself in front of him to stop Charmont from attacking. 

The prince looked just as awful as they'd tried to explain, the hollow shell nothing like the young alpha that had tempted Johann into love. 

"Johann."

He reached out and touched his alpha, the whimper that caused making him tear up just as Will said, "Johann, are you certain?"

Char growled, teeth bared at Will though he turned the young prince to look at him again. "He is not himself and I know that even now he would not hurt us."

Will left them though he was reluctant, the moment he was gone Charmont seemed to calm. The prince pulled Johann close and scented his neck, tears wetting along the way. 

"Love," he whispered, "I worried so much for you."

Johann scented back, breathing him in. "I thought you had left me alone."

Char pulled back, shaking his head. "No, I had no idea that Edgar even knew though your..."

Ella's sudden cry cut off anything his young alpha could have said, Johann turning away to tend to her on the bed where he'd lain the basket she slept in. He lifted his daughter out to feed and felt Charmont on his side, the low pained whimper at the sight making him reach to take the Prince's hand. 

"She looks like you," Char sighed, "I was not here for the birth, I was not here to protect you for any time before that, and I..." 

Johann kissed his knuckle, "You are here now," he recalled the sadness he'd felt thinking Char had tossed him aside, "And I believe in that."

Char's arms around him in a tight hold felt like coming home, the improper scenting while he fed their daughter making Johann very scandalized.

"This is not proper to do around the child." 

Char kissed his neck, breathing him in. "I can't help it, my love and my life are in front of me again. I would bite your mark now, the need is so strong."

Johann looked at him, suddenly so overcome that it was hard to see for his tears. "I was lost without you."

Char shuddered, "I am a horrible alpha, I..."

Johann shook his head, "No, duty over love isn't..."

There was a soft knock and they both turned just as Prince Hannibal entered the bedroom. He was dressed in the same royal garb Johann recalled from his visit to Charmont's castle, the air in which he seemed to move so different from the man he'd dealt with the last few days. 

"It seems as if the prince could not stop himself from following."

Char's hold tightened on Johann, his lip curling as he said, "You have led Edgar right to them, he..."

Hannibal smirked, "Charmont, do you honestly believe I would have broke out your soon to be mate and your child only to let your horrid uncle attempt to take them? I am not you."

Charmont stood up, stomping towards the other Omega with ill intent. 

"How dare you insult me! I..."

A deep growl stopped his movement, Will's sudden appearance behind the prince as he pulled him back giving Charmont pause. 

"You touch a hair on his head and I will kill you."

Hannibal's eyelashes fluttered as he leaned against Will, smile wide and quite happy. "It does not do very much to protect me from behind."

Will let go and pushed him away, standing between them. 

Johann set Ella down and righted himself, standing behind Char and hugging him tight. 

"My prince," he nuzzled, "Stop this."

Char sighed, "My uncle will stop at nothing now to use you both against me and..."

"I have paid him handsomely to leave you both be."

Johann blinked. "It cannot be that simple."

Will stepped aside as Hannibal came forward. "Men like Edgar long for money and power. He has left for parts unknown, you will have no need to worry."

Char scoffed, "You're so certain? That man has terrorized my life for decades and..."

Hannibal came forward and put his hand on Charmont's shoulder. "Trust me."

They shared a look and it took everything in Johann not to ask more questions. He could see something in the other Prince's eye that suggested more to the story, but he did not want to ask. 

Edgar was gone, that was all he needed to hear. 

He was not surprised when Charmont hugged Hannibal, though he could see the other prince was. 

"Thank you," the whispered words were filled with such sudden meaning beyond just Edgar's dismissal. 

He was gently pushed back and Hannibal seemed amused, "Now I hope this effectively dissolves our arrangement and you are welcome to have your mating at my home if you so wish."

Charmont laughed, "It is not legal in my kingdom to marry a commoner, let alone marry one in another kingdom."

Hannibal looked at Johann with a smile, "Then I believe it is high time you make it so."

Years later, when they were sitting in the midst of what could only be described as a litter of children, Char and Hannibal were recalling those words in story while Johann rubbed at his burgeoning belly. 

Will raised his glass and they clinked them together, "To mates."

Johann sipped his juice, his smile wide as he leaned in. 

"Edgar was never seen from after that night."

Will smirked. "Then Hannibal did his job then, didn't he?"

Johann looked at Hannibal and Charmont, both kings now and beloved by their kingdoms. 

"Yes, I suppose he did."


End file.
